bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
ToonVention
ToonVention, created by Michael Igafo-Te'o, is the event that is actually a Michigan "Cartoon" Fan's Dream Come True! And Its First Event started when Michael was given a "Birthday Vacation" on his Sweet 16 and was held in place at 2 Floridian Theme Parks (the famous Walt Disney World resort in Lake Buena Vista then Busch Gardens in Tampa) which influenced Michael to "Re-Create" the First ToonVention as "ToonVention 2" when He Returns to Florida during the production of a Season 1 Episode of Michael's Live-Action Home Movie Series, "The Plushies", which the 2-part episode was titled "The Plushies go To Florida Parts I and II", (before the home movie series' return with Episode 8, titled "A Very Plushie Christmas" which was based on the debut Book of Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's new book publishing division, Bancy PRESS, which S1-E8 was marked as The Plushies' all-star comeback after 3 episodes ("The Plushies Head Up North Parts I and II", "Pranks A Lot, Toons!" and "The Plushies go To Muskegon") failed to pre-existence after Michael's Windows Vista PC crashed in the first week of September 2012 but the Original 7 Episodes of "The Plushies" (ranging from "The Plushies' Very First Episode" to "The Plushies go To Florida Parts I and II" survived including all of Michael's files before His Mom, Jackie Dawn Igafo-Te'o, had to restore the Windows Vista PC as a MINT-CONDITIONED one)) as it takes place during the return to Walt Disney World Resort (in Lake Buena Vista, FL) then their only visit to Universal Studios Florida (in Orlando, FL) during September 2011's "ToonVention 2" then, after a 1-year absence, "ToonVention 3: Mission GRADUATE" was scheduled during May 2013 to honor Michael's Graduation from Jackson High School, while filming the 3-Part Episode of The Plushies' Complete Four-Part 2nd Season, titled "The Plushies take Missouri", which was labeled by Michael under its production code "S2-E10", And As of 2014, "ToonVention 4: Wacky Summer Days" was successfully scheduled to be held in place in a few locations, Crystal Mountain, Traverse City, Grandma Tate's Residence and Kit Young Center in Michael's Side of the campus (BancyTOON University) and Also, in 2015, The Igafo-Te'o Family with Melissa (and probably Samantha Garcia and her autistic daughter (Michael's Love Interest, Hannah "Savannah" Garcia)) will spend one entire week at The Walt Disney World Resort, just in time of the Grand Opening of the New Fantasyland's "Dwarves' Mine Coaster" ride, as the special "Florida Vacation" episode of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" will take place in Florida complete with Michael's share of His Mother's (newly refurbished) Sony CyberShot Digital Camcorder as part of the weekly stay at The Walt Disney World Resort. (Before the pieces of the film were transferred onto Michael's blue USB Storage card from the Camera (using a Windows Vista PC Laptop to his MacBook Pro laptop where the parts then be converted to QuickTime movie files exclusively for Editorial Production on iMovie!) Controversy and Change of Plans on ToonVention 5 Unfortunately, The Bad News was that the OLD Idea for "ToonVention 5" has CHANGED when Michael Igafo-Te'o, due to not having enough money for weekly passed to Walt Disney World, cancels his Florida trip and, after fearing that Theme Park versions of "Zootopia" characters will "kill off" Theme Park versions of characters from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" at "The Magic of Disney Animation" tourist attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios (formerly home to "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida") at Walt Disney World Resort in Florida on Spring 2016, mourns for his failure in his tears that "the blame was on the 'Wreck-It Ralph' movie for being delusional" and Michael currently HATES "Wreck-It Ralph" since when he failed to catch Amy Pohler and Bill Hader's interview with Ellen DeGeneres on ABC-TV and, because Damon Wayans, Jr. that voiced "Wasabi" for "Big Hero 6" replaced them, the BLAME was on "Wreck-It Ralph" because the Annie Award-winning Computer Animated Disney Feature Film of 2012 (Best Animated Feature) nearly killed off the classic-to-modern quality of Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation! As of April 2015, The Good News is that Michael announced that the OLD "ToonVention 5" will now be renamed to "ToonVention 5 - Michael Turns 21!" and the planned schedule will be Michael's 21st Birthday Bash at the "Chuck E. Cheese's" family entertainment center chain in its Lansing, Michigan store (or a different location?) then Michael's Wedding with Hannah "Savannah" Garcia will take place at at Crystal Mountain in Thompsonville, Michigan which because Michael announced that He and his engaged fiance, Hannah "Savannah" Garcia, will be married. Schedules for ToonVention Events ToonVention (2010 - Destination: FLORIDA) Day 1 - Departure from Jackson and arrive the All Star Music Resort at Walt Disney World Resort Day 2 - Michael and Melissa visit EPCOT Center while The Others visit Disney's Animal Kingdom Day 3 - A Daily Visit to the Magic Kingdom Day 4 - A Daily VIsit to Disney's Hollywood Studios (without "Fantasmic") Day 5 - Return to Magic Kingdom (with Breakfast at Crystal Palace) then pack up for a hotel in Tampa, FL Day 6 - A Daily Visit to Busch Gardens Day 7 - Pack Up, have breakfast and Go Back to Jackson, Michigan ToonVention 2 (2011 - Destination: FLORIDA) Day 1a - Departure from Jackson and arrive at the Fort Wilderness cabin at Walt Disney World Resort Day 1b - 1/2 Day at Magic Kingdom Day 2 - A Visit to Disney's Hollywood Studios (with "Fantasmic") Day 3 - Breakfast at Chef Mickey's and Return to Magic Kingdom Day 4 - A Visit to Disney's Animal Kingdom until 4pm then Free Time at the resort Day 5 - A Visit to EPCOT Center then pack up for The Nickelodeon Hotel in Orlando, FL Day 6 - A Visit to Universal Studios Florida in Orlando, FL Day 7 - Pack Up, have breakfast with the Nicktoons characters then Go Back to Jackson, Michigan ToonVention 3: Mission GRADUATION (2013) Week 1 - The Premiere of "An Extremely Goofy Movie" at Jackson High School Week 2 - A Weekly Vacation to Missouri Week 3 - Michael's Graduation Ceremony then After Party ToonVention 4: Wacky Summer Days (2014) *Day 1 - Vacation to Grandma Tate's *Day 2 - Free Time at Kit Young Center *Days 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 - Week at Crystal Mountain with August 2014 ENCORE Presentation of DisneyToon Studios' "Planes Fire and Rescue" along with a "teaser trailer"-style preview of Disney's "Big Hero 6" (already in theaters on Friday, November 7th, 2014) *Day 8 - Farewell Day with Last Day of Summer College until Next Semester is approached on Wednesday, September 3rd, 2014 ToonVention 5: Michael Turns 21! (2015) Schedule To Be Announced. ToonVention 6: A BancyTOON Summer! (2016) Schedule To Be Announced.Category:CommunityCategory:Michael's Favorite ArticlesCategory:Bancy Studio Special Events